1. Field of the Invention
This description relates generally to imaging devices and their operation, and more specifically but by way of example and not limitation, to enabling imaging devices to apply respective print settings to different zones within a page of media. For electrophotographic (EP) types of imaging devices, respective EP engine settings may be applied to different zones within a page of media.
2. Description of the Related Art
Imaging devices are deployed in many different situations, such as industrial, business, educational, home, and other environments. Imaging devices include, but are not limited to, printers, copiers, multi-function devices, fax machines, combinations thereof, and the like. They can be used, for example, to create a so-called “hard copy” of an image on one or more pages of media.
To create an image on a page of media, most imaging devices either transfer some type of substance to the media or transform portions of specially-formulated media. For example, some imaging devices transfer substances such as toner, ink, and the like to a page of media to create the image. The substance may be stored in or on a drum, cartridge, container, compartment, ribbon, or some other structure. Other imaging devices change the physical properties of the media, such as by using heat in a thermal process, to create the image.
When printing, imaging devices tend to consume supplies. The supplies that are being consumed may be substances being transferred to the page of media, the media itself, both the substance and the media, and the like. Each imaging device also consumes a supply of power while in operation. The substances being transferred, the pages of the media, the power, and the like that are consumed during operation of an imaging device are an ongoing expense for the owner and operator of the device. Consequently, users are generally enthusiastic about adopting and employing technologies that enable them to reduce their level of consumption of any of these supplies when using imaging devices.